I Always Keep my Word
by psycho chibbi
Summary: “What is your answer, Kurama? I would like to have this matter dealt with while I’m still alive.” Kurama thinks back to a promise he made to Genkai.


**I Always Keep my Word**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own em

_Warnings:_ Um.. I don't think there is any... Ha, that's a first.

_Pairing:_ None~ haha

_Summary:_ Kurama thinks back to a promise he made to Genkai.

_Author Rant:_ Random lil fic that I wrote because I was bored. No real rhyme or reason behind it.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

"This is it... I will fulfill my promise.."

Standing at the top of the seemingly endless stairs to the shrine like home of Master Genkai, Kurama silently surveyed the endless canvas of untamed nature. This place always made him feel at ease. The lush green trees and the scent of countless wild flowers comforted him. If there was ever a place in the human world he truly felt like himself, it was here.

A flash of green caught his attention, and suddenly he was face to face with a shimmering humming bird. The tiny bird flitted and hovered around him as if to check him out. One look into its eyes let Kurama instantly know what the small creature was after.

"Ah, you must be confused." Kurama smiled gently and reached up to pull the red rose from his hair. He then held it up towards the humming bird. "Is this what you're looking for?"

The little green bird hovered closer, its furiously beating wings sounding like a faint buzz. It examined the rose and moved closer before letting its long beak dip past the crimson petals to the center.

Kurama stood perfectly still as the hummingbird got a taste of the flower. He carefully took note of how the glossy feathers seemed to shine like a gem. The faint breeze created from its wings was enough to stir the locks of hair framing his face. _'Such a fragile creature... Yet it approaches me without an inkling of fear... Is that a lack of intelligence... Or is it a sense of trust? Curious...'_

The hummingbird lingered around the rose for a minute before pulling away. Instead of flying off, it seemed to come closer. Kurama stared in surprise when the bird began inspecting his hair. It took a considerable amount of willpower not to giggle as the breeze and feathers tickled at his ears and face. The hummingbird was persistent as it continued to rifle through the crimson strands as if it was certain more nectar was hidden within.

"Heh.. I assure you, I'm not a flower.. That tickles.." A snort escaped him as tried to protect his ears from the tickling sensations.

After a moment of searching the tiny creature appeared to give up. It withdrew from the long red hair and hovered for a moment in front of the matching green eyes focused on it. There they watched one another silently. The moment stretched on until a warm smile curled Kurama's lips. "There are more flowers. I promise."

A few seconds after he spoke, the hummingbird moved in again, but this time it nudged lightly at the long red bangs before moving back and flying away. It was almost a tender gesture, and left the fox startled. He watched the tiny bird disappear into the tress, and the moment it was gone a sudden sense of tranquility washed over him. His body relaxed its ever proper posture. Almost slouching as a soft chuckle left his lips.

His eyes slid shut as he took in a deep breath of the pure air. Letting the breath out slowly, Kurama steadily released the strangle hold he had over his yoki. The energy readily flared up and fed off the untainted nature that surrounded him. There was a definite power within the mountains. A power that complimented his specific abilities perfectly. It was almost mesmerizing just how strong he felt, yet so utterly peaceful.

It was so strange. Here he felt like he could take on anything that the universe could throw at him. "Yet all I desire is to find a good spot to lie down and doze off..." He turned his head up towards the crystal blue sky above him and gave a deep sigh of contentment.

The clouds that lazily rolled by only served to soothe him further. This was perfection. This was what his ancient soul had longed for.

"And you knew... Didn't you, Genkai?"

_fjfjfjfj_

"You wanted to see me, Master Genkai?"

Focused on gently blowing the steam off of her fresh cup of tea, Genkai didn't raise her head as the fox entered her home. "Yes. Thank you for coming so promptly, Kurama. Please have a seat. I've already poured tea for you." she stated, gesturing faintly to the cushion resting on the floor at the other side of the table.

Kurama focused on the green cushion and the cup waiting for him. "I see your senses are as sharp as ever, Master. I actually made an effort to mask my presence this time." he confessed with a smile as he took up the offered place at the table.

A smirk formed over the timeworn face as the brown eyes gave a sly glance at the fox. "Admitting that you're trying to sneak up on an old woman? I see you're still shady as ever. Something I can admire." she said on a near coy tone.

The expression made a chuckle leave Kurama as he took up his tea. "I apologize, Master Genkai. This old fox's habits will not be easily swayed."

Genkai hummed in amusement, waving her hand to dismiss it. "I honestly wouldn't have you any other way. Of all the people fate has forced me to encounter in the winter of my life, you have been the most tolerable."

Smiling into his teacup, Kurama returned the sly glance over the rim. "I'm honored, Master."

A slight snort left the old woman as she placed her cup back on the table. "Forgive me, but I feel slightly strange every time you call me that."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the strange statement. "Just me?"

Sighing, Genkai focused her tired looking eyes on the youth in front of her. "Yes. I may as well be an infant to you. My mere 79 years compared to you. Seems like tossing a grain of salt into the sea."

Now understanding, Kurama's smile returned as he bowed his head. "Quality over quantity, Master Genkai. I recognize skill. Age is of little consequence to me." His hand reached up to his hair and pulled out his rose in one smooth motion. He then lifted his gaze and smiled as he held the delicate flower to the woman. "Besides, I always preferred younger women." he added with a sly wink.

The flirting gesture startled Genkai, but one look at the playful glimmer behind the green eyes had her giving a bark of laughter. "Ha! I'm not senile enough to buy that for a moment. Get that out of my face or it's getting planted in your eye." she sniped, but a wide grin was plastered onto her face.

Kurama knew she was flattered. "You wound me deeply already, Master Genkai. I dread to think of what became of the suitors that failed when you were first at the dark tournament." he mused, replacing the rose in his hair.

Genkai folded her arms over her chest and seemed to smirk evilly. "And so you should. However I was more impressionable back then. Especially when it came to strong men that actually used their brains. You probably would have had a decent chance back then."

"Ah yes, but back then I'm certain I wouldn't have been able to appreciate it. I was quite arrogant in those days. You probably still would have used my pelt for a floor rug." Kurama admitted unashamed.

Enjoying this light banter, Genkai relaxed her stiff posture and let a softer smile curl her lips. "Another reason I've enjoyed being fated towards you. That much self directed honesty is only something gained by wisdom and experience. That kind of strength makes you far more powerful than the others truly know."

It was Kurama's turn to wave off the statement. "I've merely been lucky in surviving my mistakes."

"Your luck is also a valuable form of strength." Genkai cut in. "You can't get away with modesty around me, Kurama. I know that your abilities are growing stronger by the day. Which is precisely why I have summoned you here."

Now thrown off a bit, Kurama tilted his head and folded his hands on his lap. "My abilities?" he repeated with a slight frown.

"Yes." Genkai paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea. After letting out a slow breath she bowed her head. "My life will end within the next month."

Green eyes widened as Kurama stood on his knees at the table. "Master Genkai...?!"

The old woman held up her hand to cut off his words. "No, Kurama. There's no point in you acting surprised. You're more attuned with the life forces of things other than plants. I know you've felt mine growing weaker." Her eyes shifted to the lines and the ashen color of her hand. "My time is nearly spent." When Kurama made no move to reply she turned her attention to the churning emotions that were contained behind the green gaze. "Yours has barely begun."

Kurama wanted to protest, but he bit his lip and kept silent. It was clear that this visit wasn't a social call. _'She's wanting to make final requests of me...'_

When she saw she had his full attention without any hint of interrupting her, Genkai knew she was about to make the correct decision. She placed her cup back on the table and moved to stand. She felt her bones creak in protest, but she kept her face calm as she folded her hands behind her back. "Walk with me, Kurama." she instructed while heading for the opened door. She didn't have to look back to know that the fox was following her towards the koi pond to the side of her home.

Her small feet stopped atop a flat stone at the water's edge. There she looked into the water to watch the brilliantly colored fish swimming peacefully. She could see where Kurama had stopped to her side, and noticed the grim expression that was reflected in the water. "Don't make that face. You're not the type to worry over the natural order of things."

She was right, but it didn't change how Kurama felt. "I sometimes envy humans... Their life spans may be brief, but it's just enough time to make a substantial mark..."

"It's not just humans you envy." Genkai corrected. When she saw the fox's reflection look away she knew she was right. "You have the potential to outlive us all. Don't you?"

Kurama's jaw set rigidly for a moment as his fists clenched at his sides. But, as if a switch had been flipped, an air of sorrow fell over him as his head bowed low. "How did you know?"

"You are a nature spirit. The more you immersed yourself in your power over nature, the more you became a part of it." Genkai looked towards the tall man and felt a pang of sympathy. "You're close to becoming a force of nature. And nature always finds a way to survive. No matter how hard it is driven back. Nor how many times it is cut down. It always grows back in time."

With that possible future looming in the distance, Kurama tried his damnedest not to lose his composure. "The thought of outliving everyone I care for unsettles me greatly, Master..."

"I would be concerned if it didn't." Genkai rested her hand on his arm and waited for his gaze to lock onto her own. "Kurama.. I entrusted this land to you and the others to protect until all the worlds became one. However, if there is one person I have faith in to see that day come, it's you."

The fox's eyes narrowed slightly. "Master Genkai... What are you asking of me?"

The woman waved her hand towards the vast area that surrounded them. "Protect this land, Kurama. Keep it healthy. Help it flourish. Make it stronger so it will survive to see that day as well."

Hearing the firmly spoken words made Kurama's heart pick up slightly. "You're entrusting me with a great deal, Master Genkai.."

"I wouldn't consider it if I didn't trust you." A strange smile tugged onto her lips as she lightly tugged on his shirt. When he got the hint and knelt down to be at her eye level, she took hold of his chin and brushed the crimson bangs from his eyes. There she carefully examined the green gaze fixed on her only to find flecks of gold in the brilliant irises. "I see... Seems as if your fox half is bleeding into your human half."

A weak smile formed on Kurama's face as his eyes closed. "Ever the observant one. In time Youko and Shuuichi will fade away. I will admit that I am curious which traits I will retain more of."

Genkai hummed softly and gave a light slap to his cheek. "You also fear it."

The green eyes cracked open, but they didn't focus on anything as his thoughts threatened to turn grim. "Correct as always, Master Genkai." he whispered faintly.

"Hm. I can understand. Your wisdom and discipline come at a heavy price. You're capable of tremendous acts of cruelty if you've exhausted all other means." As she spoke she noticed the light within the fox's eyes steadily grow dark. This made a slight frown form over her brow, but she suddenly let out a snort before shoving the redhead away from her.

Kurama made no move to correct himself as he fell over the edge of the stones that surrounded the koi pond. With a loud splash, he hit the water. It soaked through his white jeans and light brown jacket, but he didn't care. He slowly sat up in the shallow water, but his head remained bowed. He felt the water rolling down his face and dripping from his hair, but the only thing his mind could focus on was the memories of the cruel things his was capable of. "If the others knew, I doubt they would think of me as they do now." he eventually stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Perhaps not."

Kurama slouched a bit further into the water, but he was broken out of his brooding posture when a wall of water suddenly smacked him in the face. He spluttered for a moment at the sudden attack, but his head quickly lifted towards the sound of laughter. As the old woman continued to laugh a slight pout formed over his lips as he rested his chin on his fist. "I'm beginning to think you're the cruel one, Master Genkai."

The old woman grinned as she folded her hands behind her head. "You'd be correct. I'm not above beating up an old man."

The comment made Kurama hitch up an eyebrow, but he was soon smirking in amusement. "You should learn to respect your elders, young lady."

"Pfft, make me, gramps." Genkai countered, sticking out her tongue.

An amused snort left the fox as he finally had himself stand from the water. "If I was a few thousand years younger I might have taken up that offer." he scoffed playfully as he wrung the water out of his long hair.

"Heh.. That's another reason why I like you. You make me feel young. Now get out of there. You're scaring my fish."

The green eyes rolled sarcastically as Kurama climbed out of the pond and back onto dry land. He began unbuttoning his jacket and had to peel it off his skin as the soaked cloth clung to him uncomfortably. "Well.. This is slightly unpleasant, but I understand. I suppose you didn't want to watch me brood."

"You were becoming depressing to look at." Genkai stated. She took a few steps back and crouched slightly into a fighting stance. After taking a deep breath, she struck out with an open palm towards the air in front of the fox.

A massive gust of air struck him, but he stood his ground. After a second the air stilled once more, and Kurama found his clothes dry. However an amused snicker alerted him to the frizzy disarray that had befallen his hair. "I'm really beginning to think you only like me because you can get away with abusing me." he called out as his hands attempted to restore some order to his red locks.

"You let me. It's your own fault, fox." Genkai countered. Folding her hands behind her back once more, she turned her attention to the mountains that stretched out into the distance. She carefully took in every detail of the land she fought to obtain. Thought of the peaceful moments she had watching the sun rise and set every day.

A wistful sigh left her as she glanced back at the fox. "What is your answer, Kurama? I would like to have this matter dealt with while I'm still alive."

She was being serious. She was going to entrust her home to him.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I'm truly honored, Master Genkai." Kurama bowed to her with his hand placed over his chest. "I will do what I can to ensure this land lasts for as long as it will."

Another small smile formed on the woman's old face as she placed her hand atop the red locks. "Thank you... Come on. Let's finish our tea."

Kurama lifted his head in time to see Genkai walking away. "Yes, Master Genkai."

_fjfjfjfj_

Barely two weeks after that meeting, Master Genkai slipped away peacefully in her sleep.

Everyone had taken her passing surprisingly well, but they all thought it was still too soon. It was something that couldn't be avoided, though. They all said their goodbyes to her, but Kurama knew she hadn't gone.

"Not completely..." His eyes scanned the land that was entrusted to him and could easily feel the energy that still lingered from the woman. "As long as this land is alive.. Then she won't die."

With that thought in mind, a smile tugged onto his lips. His eyes flickered to a form cutting through the skies towards him. Seeing the giant blue bird made his smile twitch wider. Soon the phoenix like bird landed close by and squawked happily as it showed an empty satchel hung around his long neck.

"Hello, Puu. I trust that you were able to scatter the seeds around where I told you?" Kurama asked as he carefully tugged the strap off the bird's neck. When the giant bird nodded and nuzzled against him Kurama couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "That's very good work, Puu. I'm very grateful. Thank you. I've brought you some fresh bread as a treat. It's just inside. Go ahead and get something to eat." he said while trying to stop the bird's quest to smother him with affection.

The spirit beast happily squawked and bounded off in search of its treat. Once the mountain of feathers left, Kurama hummed happily and returned his attention to the land under his protection. He allowed his yoki to rise even higher before focusing it into his right hand. The energy became tangible as it burned and crackled with life. He noticed that the manifestation of his energy was even beginning to change colors. A fiery red highlighted with blinding silver.

He watched the blaze within his palm rise and fall according to his whim. The sight pleased him. Seeing it reminded him of light glistening off the morning dew on a newly bloomed rose. _'Seems as if the merging between my two halves will occur steadily... Wonder if my hair will look like this...'_

Tearing away from his musings, Kurama forced the energy in his hand to grow stronger. Within seconds a large sphere of swirling crimson and silver was suspended over his palm. He probably could cause serious damage with such a blast in his grasp, but that thought was nowhere in his thoughts.

He moved to an 'X' carved into the ground a few feet away and stood before it. "This is the exact center of Genkai's land..." His eyes shifted between the mark on the ground and the burning yoki in his hand. "Time to see if I've become strong enough for this.."

Kurama raised the hand that held the ball of energy high then brought it down with all of his strength. The ground rumbled and shook harshly under the force of the impact as the energy was forced into the ground. Kurama gritted his teeth and pushed harder until all of the crackling energy was absorbed into the earth. It was a harsh struggle, but eventually he managed to force the bulk of his power into the ground. The act left him feeling drained as he crumbled to his knees and braced his hands over the X.

Harsh gasps left his lips as sweat rolled down his flushed face. Never had he ever pulled forth that much energy in one shot. His heart was racing and his body was trembling, but he raised his head and forced himself to focus on the horizon. "Did.. Did it work..?"

At first there was nothing. The forest was eerily still, but as the seconds ticked by a faint glow began lighting up the horizon. Kurama held his breath as one by one columns of blinding white lights shot up into the sky. Seeing the first few lights towards the east gave him the strength to get to his feet. "Come on.. Show me you're out there..." he whispered, clenching his fists in anticipation.

As if following a command, more lights shot up into the sky until it was almost like a tsunami of pure energy reaching towards the sky. A brilliant smile formed on Kurama's face as he turned excitedly and followed the path the lights were taking. Within moments the entire area was encircled by a shield of white that lit up the sky even brighter than the sun.

"Yes.. It worked... It worked!" he cried out happily.

It nearly moved him to tears. For the land to respond so easily to his will meant that the natural energy of the forests approved of his own. It meant that the life force of the land accepted him as its new master. That feeling was exhilarating and humbling.

As quickly as it happened, the light faded away until it was gone. However Kurama barely had to use his senses in order to detect where every point of light was located. Each point was one of the seeds that he had Puu spread along the borders of the vast land. It was a rush to be able to sense that many points at one time, but it was a testament to how much his power had come along.

With that accomplished, he casually stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave a tired sigh. "Well... That was intense." He glanced up towards the sky and smiled. "This was the first step, Master Genkai. This land's power will increase with my own from now on."

"_You always were the reliable one, Kurama."_

The sudden voice startled him, but when he looked for it he saw no one. He felt no presence, but he knew it had been her voice.

It made his smile grow. "I always keep my word, Master Genkai."

He then turned towards the house. "I think I've earned a cup of tea. I expect I'll be having some visitors soon."

_fjfjfjfjThe End__fjfjfjfj_

That's it.

I've humored the idea of writing another chapter having one of the guys inspecting what Kurama is up to, but I couldn't decide who should go.

For now, this is where the story ends.

Feel free to add your input.

Later~


End file.
